Generally, in a shared printer environment, a plurality of computing devices is connected to at least one printer over a network. Print jobs can be assigned to the printer by a user using any of the computing devices connected to the network. Nowadays, to increase mobility, reduce costs, and simplify IT administration, cloud printing solutions are being implemented in the shared printer environments for centralized print management. In such a case, the printer receives an assigned print job from the computing devices through the cloud printing solution.
In a typical cloud printing environment, the documents to be printed may be mailed or uploaded to the cloud by one of the users. Further, such documents may be printed upon receiving a print request, through the cloud printing solution, from any one of the users connected to the printer.